1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus causes a user to register (set), with respect to a paper to be used in printing, paper information including setting values of a plurality of items such as a name, size, mass, shape, and surface property. The user is caused to register the paper information so that the printing apparatus performs printing by applying appropriate print setting information to various types of papers. The printing apparatus employs such setting values when designating the paper to be used in performing printing based on a print job input thereto. In other words, the printing apparatus automatically selects the paper type corresponding to the setting value in the paper information included in the print job.
There is a technique for automatically registering, if the user has not previously registered in the printing apparatus the paper information included in the print job, the paper information in which the setting values are specified. Such a technique registers, when the paper information of the paper type which is not registered in the printing apparatus is to be used, the paper information of the paper type in the printing apparatus. A history of the paper types used by the printing apparatus is thus recorded. As a result, paper management is reinforced, and user-friendliness is improved when printing using the same paper.
In the above-described conventional technique, if the printing apparatus which has started printing is to use the paper of the paper type designated by the paper information in the print job, and then detects that the user has not previously registered the paper information, the printing apparatus performs the following processes. The printing apparatus automatically registers the paper information to be employed, and displays the registered paper information. However, there are problems described below which occur in the conventional technique.    (1) If the paper of the designated paper type cannot be used by the printing apparatus, it becomes necessary to confirm and edit the registered paper information every time automatic registration occurs.    (2) It also becomes necessary to assign the paper of the automatically registered paper type to a tray every time the automatic registration occurs.    (3) It cannot be determined whether the automatic registration occurs with respect to the print job until the printing apparatus starts printing and reaches the stage of using the paper.    (4) If the paper information automatically registered by the print job reaches an upper limit of the number of paper information that can be registered in the printing apparatus, automatic registration cannot be performed. The print job thus becomes cancelled, so that a printed product which has been acquired and operations which have been performed before the job is cancelled becomes wasted.